nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loonyhed
Welcome Hello Loonyhed, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the UFO (Bad Ice-Cream) page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! NOBODY (talk) 01:01, February 23, 2014 (UTC) First Real Message on Your Message Wall ^ v ^ Hello! I noticed that you've been doing a ton of edits and joined recently, and nothing but an automated message has greeted you. I'm Austincarter4ever, the #1 Austin Carter fan! I hope to find and marry him one day because he's the only guy I have eyes for :3 I hope it's not a bother, but can you reply to these questions on my message wall? It's not anything personal (real name, telephone, address), just internet questions! :D *How didja join Nitrome Wiki? *Do you have a Youtube? *What's your favorite Nitrome Game? *Who's your favorite Nitrome Character? *What's your favorite game system? I hope you enjoy your stay at Nitrome Wiki, and I'm glad that you joined! I'm sure that you'll be a huge help to us! :D 02:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Please sign your posts Hey Loonyhed, nice to see you joined Nitrome Wiki. When leaving talk page messages/replying to forum threads etc., always remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or use the signature button. 18:23, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Character articles Articles on components from upcoming games are not allowed to be created until the game/a demo is released. This is because images and trailers alone can be misleading and based on a user's own interpretation of the present component. Usually tidbits of what is already known about the characters/enemies (think BIC3) go on the game page first, then are made into articles when the game is playable on Nitrome.com. Page titles don't require a notice to edit in them. This makes it more difficult for users to link to the page since they would have to add the exact name title. You don't need to put any notice to edit; this goes without saying. All pages should be edited unless otherwise stated. The article will be deleted for now, but the content will be restored upon Ditto's release. I will move the text to a user subpage (User:Loonyhed/Ditto) and you may edit the content from there. 01:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :How did you create the infobox? I was looking at the source, and you didn't appear to have used the template. I'm guessing you used the Table tool, but I don't know for sure. 01:36, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Some help Just in case you needed some help, I'm making an index of important Wikia help pages. This page that will eventually be added to the welcome message template that is posted on the talk pages of users. It's almost complete, I just have to rearrange the links, add some descriptions, and fix a few pages.-- 01:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC) "Most scathing reply" Oh, well, the comment didn't specify, so I just jumped to the conclusion that it was Nitrome, since they do have some similarities. Sorry, I hate it when people complain about games ripping off Nitrome/other well known developers just because a certain element that was present there is also in that particular game. Game mechanics can always be taken to new heights and messed around with. I've never heard of Push-Push Penguin before, so I suppose I can't say if the two are similar. I looked it up just now, and wow, the two art styles are scarily similar. However, the gameplay is completely different (ice smashing vs moving ice blocks) so I don't know if it's right to file a complaint like that just yet. Also when leaving talk page messages, add a level 2 heading; it keeps messages separate and makes them a lot easier to find. 17:11, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Headings I hate to bother you again, but when you start a new discussion, could you please add a level 2 heading before your text? (This can also be added to the box above the Preview and Publish buttons that says "Add the section headline".) It helps keep different topics separate from each other; on Talk:Ditto, I thought you were actually replying to me for a second there before looking at the revision history. 20:58, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Ditto Revision and please sign your posts. I only placed that template on the article so that I can remember to revise the ending later on, not for others to do it for me. I wasn't expecting anyone to remove it though, and you almost ended up winding not doing my job if I forgot. -- 07:17, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Deleting pages Only admins can delete pages. You can request a page be deleted by adding at the top of the page you want to delete. 04:44, August 22, 2014 (UTC)